Useful Paranoia
by Lady Catherine of the Books
Summary: Sometimes instincts should be listened to, and sometimes fate conspires to give people a second chance at happiness. Also if you like it, it just might turn into a full story.


Harry was upset. Okay that was an understatement. Harry was furious, but so was Hermione. _She was not going to give into Harry's paranoia_, she told herself. She would stand firm and explain logically why this was none of Harry's business. She should have known logic never worked on Harry when he was worried about someone he loved.  
"I understand that I am living in your house but that does not mean I have to give you an account of my every movement. Especially since I am a twenty year old war veteran, and accomplished witch, who can take care off herself." she explained.  
"You do when you could be in danger! And don't tell me you were with Draco because I know you haven't been going there! And you've sworn him to some kind of secrecy! Every time I start to get somewhere his lips are sealed shut!" Harry shouted in frustration.  
"You've talked to Draco...?"  
Harry winced, he knew that tone, it was not a good tone.  
"Hermione, there are still death eaters out there and people who just want to hurt us, hurt you!" he pleaded with her to understand. He just wanted her _to be safe_.  
"I will not be spied on or talked about behind my back Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled in frustration. Harry knew he should back off, but he just couldn't, not when she could be in danger.  
"Well if you acted like a responsible adult, and not like a child sneaking out of the house and lying, and if you told me what you were doing then I wouldn't have to resort to that would I! Honestly I don't know how your parent put up with you."

It became deathly quiet.

"Hermione…" he started.  
"You are not my father," she said quietly. "I am going to leave and until you can treat me like an adult instead of a child who has no idea how to take care of herself...! She stopped and breathed, "or until I can keep meself from hexing the life out of you, then I will be back Harry James Potter!"  
With that she twisted on the spot and disappeared.  
Harry had a mild panic attack after that. Didn't she understand that he just wanted to keep her safe? That he considered her to be the only family he had left, his sister. That if he lost her he wouldn't be able to survive. It's okay he thought; _she'll go to Draco's, calm down, and come home_. And he repeated it and repeated it and repeated it. That was until his protective charm for her sounded an alarm. After the war, after Ron had betrayed her, them, he had insisted on a charm so that they could know if the other one was in danger. With a quick twist he was at Draco's pounding on his door.  
"Open up, open up!" he screamed.  
"Merlin Potter? I told you, I can't say where Hermione has been going!" Draco said as he opened the door.  
"I don't care! Where is she, what happened, is she okay?" he asked franticly.  
"What are you talking about, Potter?" Draco asked with a confused expression.  
"Hermione, our charm went off, what happened?"  
Draco paled and Harry had a sinking feeling that Hermione wasn't there. Harry pushed him up against the side of the door.

"Where is she, Malfoy?"  
"I can't tell..."

"I don't care…"  
"Harry! I can't tell you, but I can show you!"  
With that Draco grabbed Harry's arm and turned on the spot. They arrived in front of a plain two story house in the outskirts of London.  
"Potter don't say anything just be calm and let me do the talking. Understand?" Draco instructed.  
Harry nodded jerkily. Draco knocked on the door repeatedly. It was yanked open by a young man in his early twenties. He was tall, long black hair tied in a ponytail and straight even teeth.  
"Listen you dunderheads, whatever it is you want..." the man began.  
"Where is Hermione?" Draco interrupted.  
"Oh Merlin's beard, I don't have time to deal with you two…"  
But Harry had just spotted Hermione's beaded purse a chair in the living room. And it all went downhill from there.  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "What did you do with her you bastard?" Harry asked as he pushed past the unknown man.  
"Potter…"  
"Harry…"  
"Hermione," Harry continued to yell. He started to head toward one of the closed doors. But the black haired man was immediately in front of him.  
"Don't even think about it, Potter. Just calm..."  
But Harry was to full of panic to think clearly, he shoved the man away nonverbally binding him, and rushed toward the room.  
"Draco stop him!" the man yelled.  
Draco who had been staring unbelievingly, rushed forward, but he was too late. Harry had already opened that door. He stumbled into Harry, causing him to fall, hands out to brace himself, into a potion that looked like it had exploded all over the room. Draco yanked him out, potion splattering on his face from the movements of Harry's hands. Both of their eyes widened as they looked at each other. With Draco's last conscious thought, he waved his hand releasing the man on the floor. The man slowly got up; a cry startled him jerking him out of his shock. He quickly shut his door and warded his residence. Then turned to the mess in his potions lab and vanished it. _He should have done that first_ he thought, _too little, too late_. Then he looked at the two bodies on his floor. One was the size of a five year old; the other one looked to be no more than three. The crying of a baby continued from his room. Severus sighed.  
And that was how Severus Prince became the guardian of Draco "Drake", Hadrian "Harry", and Hermione "Mione" Prince. That was also how Draco, Harry, and Hermione disappeared from the Wizarding world in England and one Mione Prince started to work for SHEILD eleven years later, but that's another story.


End file.
